


Corn

by water_neko



Category: Great Comet - Fandom, Natasha - Fandom, Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Pierre - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_neko/pseuds/water_neko





	Corn

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. With every thrust of the corn into her tight pussy Sonya let out a moaning beep. In and out and in and out and in and out, desperately trying to fill her longing for her corn-penis fuck buddy. Little did she know she was being watched by that man himself. Balaga stood in the doorway stroking his firm downtown buffet, watching Sonya thrust into her vagina. She continued for a few moments escalating her thrusts until she reached her climax, covering the corn in her cum. “Babe that was so hot” Balaga moaned. Sonya shrieked and turned around “god you scared me...” she noticed his erection “so you like what you saw?” “Yeah....how bout you use something better?” He unbuckled his pants revealing his corn pee pee. Sonya beeped in excitement and rushed over to him, deepthroating his corn. Balaga groaned loudly and pushed Sonya’s head further down on his cock. She began a bobbing rythym speeding up slowly just as she had done to herself with the corn. “Yeah baby suck my buffet yeah...Uhn I’m gonna cum” Sonya hummed into his penis and Balaga released his buttery load into Sonya’s mouth. She swallowed it all and looked up at him, licking her lips. He lifted her off of her knees and threw her on the bed, without any warning he starting thrusting hardly into her with his corn. Sonya began beeping with passion and she was railed with Balaga’s penis. “Babe you look so hot right now.” He lifted her leg over his shoulder and hit her at a new angle Sonya began shrieking and beeping as she approached her release. She shook and came all over Balaga’s cock, short after he released his butter into her. “Check this out” Balaga bent over and began licking Sonya’s cum off of his corn “Babe that’s so sexy my god.” Sonya watched enraptured as he licked her release off of his own cock. They stayed that way for many hours fucking and beeping, with corn.


End file.
